You're My Wildcard
by livelyfingered
Summary: When Austin and Ally try to participate in a community service project, they wind up playing card games with a man living on the streets. Through a series of similar encounters with Miami's hidden musicians, they learn to appreciate what they have—and also what they have between them. / AustinAlly. Multichap.
1. Hey, Community Spirit

_**You're My Wildcard**_

When Austin and Ally try to participate in a community service project, they wind up playing card games with a man living on the streets. Through a series of similar encounters with Miami's hidden musicians, they learn to appreciate what they have—and also what they have between them. / AustinAlly. Multichap.

**Here's a little something to tease my fluff-inappreciative friends. I'm looking at you, Sarah – and I know you're rolling your eyes right now, but bear with me, okay? You gave me the idea originally, anyway. Also, here's a shout-out to Isabelle and Noah, because they're absolutely great. Many sincere thanks to both of you.**

**Oh, and another to **a cold day in december **(Sophie), because I will never tire of thanking her.**

**Enjoy! Please let me know what you think – I know it's a little unconventional, but if I want to improve, I'll have to take risks, right? Hopefully, this multi-chapter will continue for a while…I have quite a few scenarios planned for our favorite duo. ;-)**

* * *

Some of the vagrant street musicians jamming in downtown Miami are actually pretty good.

In fact, if you look closely enough, you might be able to discern a faraway look or a lopsided grin – telltale signs that the performer is thoroughly relishing even in less-than-perfect plucks of an untuned guitar. But what people don't understand is that some of these vagabonds once had huge artistic potential, and that there's a real passion in many of them.

But Austin thinks he understands. He finds Miami street life unexplainably alluring, and though he's not ready to be completely independent, he's eager to get as close as he can to the core of the music scene. Simplistic as it may seem, music – even badly made music – can bring people together, as long as it has depth and soul.

Naturally, he jumps at the downtown community service opportunity. Ally, on the other hand, would much rather spend her time tutoring or teaching, so it takes a considerable amount of convincing until she finally agrees – reluctantly, of course – to join him.

* * *

They're poring over the guidebook for the organization's volunteers when she sighs in frustration and throws up her arms.

"_Why_ did I sign up for this, again?"

It's definitely not the first time he's had to hear her complain about the so-called "pointless, useless labor-based service," so he decides to have some fun with responding. After all, when a friend keeps asking you the same thing over and over again, you find ways to tell yourself that it's actually a different question.

"Maybe it's because you _lo-o-o-ve _me," he teases lightly, because he's a teenager. When you're a teenager, everything's love and love and love. It's either that or hate.

She doesn't blush, because frankly, she's immune to his advances. Some would call that _playing hard-to-get_, but she's just been vaccinated for Austin-mania way too many times.

"Or maybe," she retorts, "Maybe _you_ just love _me_. You're the one who whined for hours about _giving back to the community_ and _it's only for one day_ and _you'll get all your community service hours_ and… actually, wait—"

"That sounds more like you," he interjects, and they both laugh because it's completely true. He grins widely at her from across the table, and she thinks she may need to get another round of Austin vaccinations.

"Okay," she finally says, "I guess it won't be _that_ bad."

* * *

They're being baked alive in the relentless Miami heat, and she's definitely not enjoying the feel of dirt trickling through her work gloves. She plants her spade firmly into the ground and twists it tiredly before pulling it up again, and she watches the clumps of soil dance along the rims as they are tossed to the side.

"Austin," she groans, "I don't want to do this."

"Fine," he says calmly, because there's no point in getting frustrated with her. "We'll take a break, okay? Just let me talk to the supervisor."

She's feeling somewhat guilty now, but she watches with a half-smile as he jogs over to the project supervisor. It's quite a sight – a burly, bearded middle-aged man speaking composedly to a skinny, overeager teenage boy – but she doesn't even have time to laugh before he's back again. He's positively glowing, so she takes that as a good sign.

"Mr. Lancaster says we can go downtown, as long as we pass out socks."

"_What_? Austin, I didn't sign up for this!"

"Oh, come on, it's not that far! All we have to do is cross the street over there, and we're in the center of the city." _City_ rolls off his tongue and lingers in the air, but his trance is interrupted by a concerned Ally placing her hand gently on his forehead.

"Austin, honey," she murmurs, and he temporarily wonders if he's actually dreaming. "Austin, are you feeling all right?"

He scoffs indignantly before turning away to hide his dazed expression. He's not as lucky – he hasn't been vaccinated for Ally-mania yet.

* * *

Somehow, she relents and goes with him to give socks to the needy.

They hand two pairs to a man by the theater. The poor soul blows a stream of smoke and looks warily at them before nodding enthusiastically and gratefully accepting his gift. "Thanks, thanks," he mumbles around his cigarette. "Thanks."

They jog down to Eleventh Avenue and pass by a street band, but Austin backtracks almost immediately to compliment the guitarist. "Hey, man," he yells out over the noise, "Nice tune." Ally takes his hand and tries to make him continue walking, because they should be giving out socks, but he refuses to move. The band stops playing, and the guitarist laughs appreciatively. "Thanks, dude."

Austin shrugs and opens his mouth to say something else, but Ally yanks at his arm and hisses, "Come _on_! We've got fifty pairs of socks to give out!" He's obviously annoyed, but he listens to her anyway.

"Bye, guys," grumbles Austin, and he fails to notice that the band members are giving him knowing smirks. "We have to go – sorry."

* * *

**That's a start! In the next chapter, you'll see the card game and a little more Auslly action, eh? Future chapters will essentially be different situations in downtown leading up to the finale (which involves romance and self-discovery), all with the premise of Austin and Ally giving out socks – and the whole story happens over the course of one day, haha.**

**I'll try to update as frequently as I can, but I'll need motivation, hehe. But seriously, if you did enjoy this chapter or have any ideas for what situations I might use for future chapters, maybe leave me a review. :-)**

**Thank you so much for all your support!**


	2. Hit Up Those Streets

**A/N: Let the card games begin.**

"Grow up, Austin."

"Hey! I was discussing music—" and he draws in a breath indignantly, "—with professional musicians. Seriously, how much better can you get?"

Their hands are still intertwined – honestly, neither seems to mind. The band behind them recognizes their obliviousness and decides to let them have their peace, but the next street dweller they encounter doesn't notice the flush in their cheeks.

"Ah, young love." The grizzled man extends a hand, which Austin shakes gingerly. "The name's Jack," says the man cordially, "And yours?"

Austin opens his mouth to speak, but Ally beats him to it. "Heh, heh," she laughs nervously, because she's been trained to be wary of _stranger danger _after all. "Here – here's a pair of socks!"

"Thank you," Jack says gracefully, "But I never got your names."

At this point, both teenagers are eager to get away from Jack. As well-meaning and harmless as he seems, they aren't particularly inclined to tell him about themselves. But just walking away would be extremely rude, especially since they _are_ on a community service project.

"Uh, I'm – I'm Austin," he finally blurts, because at least he doesn't have to give a last name. "And this is Ally – _ow_!" She elbows him in the side, but it's no use because he's already made the introductions.

"I didn't tell him our last names," he whispers to her, "Don't worry."

But Jack has whipped out a set of playing cards. "Austin, Ally," he exclaims with a gleam in his eye, "Cards?"

"Um, uh, you see," begins Austin, "We're actually needed elsewhere, so…"

"We'll do it," nods Ally enthusiastically, and Austin gapes at her in pure shock.

"_What_—" he hisses, but she's already sitting on the ground, and he really doesn't want to let go of her hand. He kneels down next to her.

Jack stops dealing cards and smiles gently at the two of them. "You know," he says, and suddenly there's a dreamy look in his eyes, "Once upon a time, I was in love."

"Oh – sorry," stammers Austin. He looks hesitantly down at his left hand and slowly detaches it from Ally's right.

Jack continues, though, without noticing anything. "Her name – her name was – oh, it's no use!" His graying head drops into his hands, and quiet sobs float from between his fingers.

Both are shocked at the sudden mood swing, but Ally manages to choke out an apology. "We're sorry, Jack – we shouldn't have."

"You shouldn't have what? _What_? You shouldn't _love_ each other? It's not _your_ fault you're happy and I'm _not_!" The elderly man is flailing and screaming now, and mothers are ushering their children away from the scene.

"Sorry," mumbles Austin, "We're sorry." The two are inching away now, dragging their carts along with them. Jack quiets himself, but the tears are still flowing.

"Wait," the man says quietly, "Wait."

**This is to keep **lanamere **alive and happy! The actual card game will be in the next chapter… and then after that, I'll be writing up a prompt from **Harmonious Wolf. **Think about reviewing – it keeps me motivated to update! ;-)**


	3. Hidden Musician, Indeed

"I'm sorry," Jack mutters hoarsely, "Come back."

The wheels on the sock carts have been easing their way across the crevices in the sidewalk, but now they creak to a stop. Austin glances briefly at Jack before offering, "We'll play cards with you." Ally nods in affirmation, albeit cautiously, and both sit down. Somewhere in her thoughts, _we should be giving out socks_ begins to cry out more and more frequently, but she ignores it.

Jack still has the look of a man who has seen and heard and felt too much, but at least now he has companions to confide in. He rubs his hands together excitedly, but then catches himself and coughs to hide his embarrassment. Austin notices and winks conspiratorially, as if to say _your secret's safe with me_. Almost mockingly, Jack winks back and looks pointedly at Ally, and Austin raises an eyebrow, mouthing that _we're just friends_.

Budding singer looks down at budding songwriter, who is studying an ant stumbling along a crack in the cement. Sensing his gaze, she peeks up at him questioningly before sending him a tiny, slightly abashed smile.

"All right," Jack barks, "To your places." The cards are dealt, the players assume poker faces, and the game begins. They haven't actually agreed on _what _to play, but at this point they aren't really in it for the game.

The bearded man throws down a nine of spades, so the young musicians decide to go with the flow and improvise accordingly. Austin puts out a queen of hearts, with a flourish for good measure. All eyes are now on Ally, who sighs and gently places a king of diamonds on top of the heap. Attentions shifts back to Jack – he gloats and flips an ace dramatically.

Austin laughs appreciatively, Ally nods respectfully, and Jack sits back and prepares to preach life lessons. "So," begins the wise old man, "In everything you do, you've got to set the bar high. See, I started with a nine, even though I had twos and threes. And you guys inched along with your queen and king, but then _bam_ – I aced it." He chuckles sagely.

They don't expect him to have heard of _Austin Moon, Miami's hottest teenage internet phenomenon_, so they're pretty shocked at what he says next.

"But you set the bar higher, Austin Moon."

Said internet celebrity flushes happily and stammers a thank you before launching into the inevitable speech. "We all know," and he's hurrying the sentence because everyone's heard this line before, "I couldn't have done it without Ally."

"Yes, young man, what did I say before?" Jack pats him on the back jovially. "_Ah,_ _young love_."

Both hear it, but – like the hormonal, oblivious teenagers they are – both ignore it.

* * *

Eventually, they wave goodbye and set off with their carts to distribute more footwear. Jack's words still ring in their ears, but they've chosen to keep quiet about it. After all, what's meant to be will run its due course and arrive naturally.

But most boys never master the art of self-control, and Austin's no exception. For some reason, Jack's teasing during the card game is still bothering him. He finally plucks up the courage to ask around.

"Um, sir," he calls out to a scruffy man sitting on the steps of a church, "Sir, do you know someone around here named Jack?"

The unlucky soul pauses to think before responding, "You mean Jack down on Eleventh – with those cards of his?"

Ally's tugging insistently at his arm again, but he doesn't even look at her this time.

"Yeah, that Jack."

The man stops fiddling with the zipper on his jacket and flashes a huge grin. "I know Jack! I see him at the kitchens," he continues, "We always have a great time."

"Oh," says Austin, but the words are flowing out of him so quickly he can't stop. "Tell me more about Jack. He's a pretty interesting guy—"

"_Oh, yeah_ – he's awesome, dude! Did you know he used to be a big singer?"

"No way," whispers Ally.

"Yeah, he was really famous. In his day, before the big fallout with his band," and the man sucks in a breath for dramatic effect, "He was Chester Dawson, dude – _Chester Dawson_!"

"Wait, _what_?" But Ally doesn't look awestruck. She looks completely at loss for words.

"Yeah, I know," the man rambles on, and the grin is still plastered on his face, "You wouldn't think so, right?" Ally's not listening anymore.

The man on the steps is slowly losing himself in his own world.

"Ally," Austin mumbles from beside her, "By any chance, is Chester Dawson related to you?"

Ally turns to face him fully. "I think Chester Dawson – or Jack, I guess – is my _uncle_."

* * *

**Aha, unexpected twist there, yeah? Mini-dedication to **Harmonious Wolf **for giving me a prompt for the next chapter (performance in the park!) and another to **a cold day in december **(Sophie) for being amazing, with her reviews, advice, and companionship in general.**

**Please consider reviewing. I really, really appreciate honest feedback. ;-)**


	4. Where It's At

**A/N: This chapter was prompted by **Harmonious Wolf **– thank you!**

"Uh, so—"

"_What_, Moon?"

Needless to say, she was furious. "I let you take control of my life for _one day_," she huffs, "and it just _has_ to turn into a secret family reunion."

He's never seen her quite so incensed before, and as much as he's trying to push the thought away, _it's kind of hot_ – sexy, even. It's not every day that Austin Moon uses the word _sexy_ to describe his best friend. He blinks in order to regain his mental innocence. To put it bluntly, he can always fantasize later.

"Well, don't blame me," he whines defensively. He lets a hint of gentleness lace his voice because she's majorly upset and he doesn't want to aggravate her further. "You _agreed_ to it."

But she's already moved on to deeper topics. "I wonder why he didn't recognize me. I mean, I look pretty much the same as I did when I was fourteen…" Austin doesn't think so, but he keeps quiet.

"Of course, there's no way I could have realized it was Uncle Chester. He—" and she raises an eyebrow to emphasize her point, "—he seems a lot _older_ now, and not as well-groomed, I guess—and really, all I knew was that my uncle disappeared two years ago."

"Why?" He's actually curious, because—and he'll never admit this—he sees himself reflected in Chester Dawson's past.

"Oh, something about his girlfriend breaking up with him," she sighed. "He was devastated."

"I'll bet," he muttered.

"It's kind of romantic, actually," and her eyes lidded dreamily. "You know, becoming a recluse upon rejection. It's such a statement…it's just like, _I won't love anyone if I can't love you_."

"Uh-huh," he agrees. His voice wavers ever so slightly, but he doesn't stop to think about it.

"I'm going to find him again," she continues. "I'm going to find Uncle Chester and—I don't know—do something nice for him, I guess. Uh—"

"He could perform in the park or something," Austin offers absentmindedly.

"That's it, Austin! You could perform with my uncle!" She glances up at him with warm, appreciative, _loving_ eyes and his heart staggers and hiccups in his chest.

"Sure," he breathes, and he doesn't know what he's signing up for because he's still dazed.

:::

"Hello again," says Jack from Eleventh Avenue.

"Hey, Uncle Chester," greets Ally, but there's an edge to her voice.

Chester seems unfazed, because he nods heartily and bows to an imaginary audience. "Chester 'Chest Hair' Dawson at your service," he jokes. "How's my favorite niece?"

"I'm good," she quips. "Thanks for asking."

"You know, I should say, 'Oh, you've grown so much!' But I'm not about to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend."

"Not my boyfriend," she sighs. It's supposed to be an exasperated sigh, but instead it comes out almost reluctantly.

Her uncle just grins at Austin's flustered expression before continuing, "So, what do you two want from me?"

:::

"Why, _hello Miami_!" Chester Dawson's voice booms out from the speakers encircling the park's central platform. The new duo is faced with a tremendous, appreciative roar from the audience, and Austin relishes in its sheer power.

"I'm Jack," says the elder Dawson, and _Jack_ still sounds foreign because it's his proper pseudonym. "And this is Austin Moon."

Austin resists the urge to tack on, _that's my wonderful songwriter behind the curtains_.

"Today," Chester yells, "Austin has something to say."

"Uh—"

"Get the girl," Chester hisses. "Confess your eternal love for my niece!"

Austin stares blankly at the gray streaks in Chester's beard before finally registering what he has just been instructed to do. He laughs nervously, and the microphone clipped to the inside of his shirt picks up and amplifies the sharper pitches.

"He-e-e-y, Miami," he croaks. "I'm in love with my songwriter."

The crowd hushes immediately, and he hears a stifled gasp from backstage.

**I didn't go into detail on the actual performance… but I still adhered to the main idea of the prompt, right? I hope you enjoyed this! Please consider leaving a few words – I won't pass up an opportunity to hone my skills! Thanks a bunch.**


End file.
